


The Family Business

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron week 2019 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Husbands, M/M, rebecca mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week day 2 A giftSeb joins the family business





	The Family Business

“Hello darling! How is my gorgeous grandson today?” Chas said as she walked into the Mill, completely ignoring both Aaron and Robert and making a beeline for Seb.

“Hi mum, nice to see you too. Thanks for babysitting today. Do you want a cuppa? Yes Aaron that would be lovely.” Aaron said, sarcastically.

“Sorry love, I’ve just missed him while he was at his mum’s.”

“He was only gone a long weekend.” Robert pointed out. “And we had tea at the pub before he left.”

“Oh hush. I’m just happy to spend the day with my grandson, leave me be.” Chas said, waving Robert’s comment away. “Now you two go do what you need to for the p-a-r-t-y, we’ll be fine.”

“Alright. We’ll be back for tea.” Aaron said and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Seb’s head. “Be good for nana ok?”

“And keep an eye on her for us ok? Old people can get a bit loopy sometimes.” Robert joked and Chas glared at him.

“Aaron get him out of here if you want to keep him in one piece.” Chas told Aaron who just laughed and waited for Robert to say goodbye to Seb.

“We’ll be back by teatime.” He told the little boy. “Have a good time with nana Chas.”

“Ok. Bye daddies.” Seb said, and waved at his dads before turning back to his Lego.

“Oh, boys, before I forget, Paddy wanted to see you to ask what to get for… you know.”

“Are you going to buy my present?” Seb asked, suddenly not interested in his toys anymore.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe we’ll just skip your birthday this year. You’ll have another one next year after all.” Robert teased.

“Yeah it’s only your fourth. That’s no big deal. It’s not like it’s your third. Or fifth.” Aaron added.

“And we have to save money for when the baby comes. We’ll need nappies and toys…”

“She can have my toys.” Seb decided. “And I can have the new ones.”

Aaron laughed.

“He gets that from you.” He told Robert. “Always trying to get himself the best deal.”

“No he’s just being a good older brother, already sharing his toys with his sister and she isn’t even here yet.”

“Go on, get out of here you two, Seb and I have plans that don’t involve you.” Chas said and started whispering to Seb who giggled.

Robert was pretty sure he heard the words Marlon and ice cream, meaning getting Seb to bed on time tonight was going to be a menace. He let it slide though because they’d all decided to spoil Seb just that little bit more in his final months of being an only child.

They’d sat him down after the first three months were up and the first scan had confirmed everything was going the way it should. He’d been excited and had even gone with them to the scan where they’d found out the baby was a girl. The doctor had even let him operate the ultrasound machine for a minute.

“Alright, alright, we’re going.” Robert said and kissed Seb’s head before following Aaron out the door.

“Let’s go see Paddy first and then head into town.” Aaron suggested. “Make sure he doesn’t buy him anymore stuffed animals. The house is already bursting at the seams.”

Robert agreed and a few minutes later they walked into the vets where they were greeted by Paddy who was just finishing up with a patient.

“So twice a day with some food, for ten days should do the trick. If you have any questions, feel free to give us a call.”

“Alright. Thank you doctor Kirk, and from Bonnie too.”

Aaron pulled a face at Robert and mouthed ‘doctor kirk’ as the woman left.

“Oi, cheeky, I saw that.”

Aaron laughed.

“Sorry Paddy. I mean… doctor Kirk.”

“Mrs Peters is one of our oldest and most loyal patients, you know. She’s been here as long as I have!”

“Oh wow, I didn’t realise her animals were immortal.” Aaron joked. “Mum said you wanted to see us about Seb’s birthday.”

“Ah yes. I’ve been thinking about getting him one of those robot dogs. You know the ones. They’re all the rage now.”

“Does it bark?” Robert asked.

“I think so. It’s basically a real dog… only you don’t have to feed it… or walk it.”

“Then no. No noisy toys please.”

“Alright grumpy old man.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “But maybe not eh Paddy. What with the baby on the way. A barking dog and a new-born might be a bit too much of a good thing.”

“Right, yes, you’re right. I’ll have a look for something else then.” Paddy relented. “How about a guinea pig? He loves animals.”

“We agreed no pets until he’s old enough to look after them himself.” Aaron said. “He can go up to Cain and Moira’s to see the animals and Vic and Ellis just bought two kittens.”

“Maybe something… educational.” Robert suggested.

“Educational toys are never fun though.” Aaron said and Robert sighed.

“Alright. Maybe a book? He likes it when you read to him.”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll text you some titles tonight, ok Paddy?”

“Yes, ok. One of Rhona’s patients just had some baby guinea pigs though…”

“No.” Robert said in what Aaron liked to call his dad voice.

“I’ll text you some book titles tonight.” Aaron said with an amused grin on his face. “We have to get going now and get supplies for his party on Saturday. Mum’s with him at ours if you want to pop round.”

They said goodbye to Paddy and drove into Hotten. They’d been browsing online toy stores for weeks and subtly trying to find out from Seb what he really wanted. And then making sure Rebecca and her boyfriend Tom weren’t getting him the same thing.

They’d agreed on a new bike. A proper one as the tricycle he’d been riding around on since he was a toddler was well and truly too small for him now.

And Isaac had one too. Which was basically the main rule in their household as well as Cain and Moira’s. If one of them had something, the other wanted it too.

Which sparked some interesting conversations when Seb announced he was getting a little sister.

Their shopping trip was surprisingly easy and quick. They’d decided on a dark blue bicycle with red and orange flames painted on them.

Next stop was a bakery that met both Robert and Vic’s standards to order a birthday cake and then some other party supplies like balloons and paper cups and plates.

_“I’m not having ten kids run around our house with breakable cups, Aaron.”_

Around four o clock they pulled back up in front of the Mill. It was getting dark but the lights in the house were still off.

“Maybe they’re upstairs in his room.” Robert suggested as Aaron unlocked the front door.

“Hello? Mum? Seb? We’re home.”

“Look, there’s a note.”

_Have to cover for Charity in the pub, Seb is with Paddy at the vets. Didn’t want to worry you. Everything is fine. Love, mum._

“I’ll go pick him up. You go sit down.” Aaron said and kissed Robert. “I know you’re tired.”

“I’m fine.” Robert argued. “Let me just put this stuff away and I’ll come with you.”

Ten minutes later they walked into the vet and found Seb happily chatting to Paddy with a rabbit in his lap.

“Daddy, daddy, look! I made him better!” He said excitedly when he saw his parents.

“Oh really? Have you been helping granddaddy Paddy?”

“Oh yeah, he’s a great assistant, aren’t you Seb?” Paddy said and the little boy nodded.

“What was wrong with him then, doctor?” Aaron asked.

“Fluffy here had to get his nails clipped and Seb helped.” Paddy explained. “And then did the aftercare as well. Some very important lettuce feeding.”

“And auntie Ness let me help with a dog! A really big one like Monty!”

“An Irish wolfhound came in to get microchipped and Vanessa let him hold the scanner. She’s out on a call to the Tate equestrian centre now so Seb stayed here to help me. ”

“Oh wow, sounds like you had a busy afternoon then.” Robert said. “Are you ready to come home now though? We’re going to get chips for tea.”

“Yeah I think grandpa Paddy can manage on his own for now.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve been a great help though Seb. Let’s just put fluffy back in his cage now so he can rest. Patients need rest after their treatment.” Paddy told the boy and picked the rabbit up from his lap.

“Can I come back and help again tomorrow?”

“You can come back any time you like. As long as it’s ok with your dads.”

\---

“And that was about twenty years ago.” Robert said laughingly. “He came home with us that day saying he wanted to be a vet like grandpa Paddy and auntie Ness… and well… he did.”

“And we couldn’t be more proud.” Aaron added and pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head like he used to do when he was little. Only now Seb had to bend down slightly for him to do so.

“Dads, don’t be embarrassing.” Seb said, blushing slightly.

“We’re your parents, it’s our job to be embarrassing.” Aaron said which earned him a few laughs.

“We’re so proud of you and so happy you followed your dreams and made them come true.” Robert continued. “Even if we could’ve done without your surgery talk at the dinner table whenever you came home from uni.” He said and everyone laughed again.

“We always hoped you’d join the family business in some way, but never thought it would be through this place.” Aaron added. “But we’re all glad you’re back home now where you belong and I’m sure you’ll be the best vet Emmerdale has ever had!”

“Everyone please raise your glass to my very worthy successor.” Paddy said and hugged his grandson. “ _Doctor_ Sugden-Dingle.”

Robert and Aaron watched from a distance as friends, family, and patients congratulated Seb and officially welcomed him to the clinic.

His two younger siblings had bought him a lab coat with his name on it and Rebecca and her husband Simon, who’d much to Robert’s annoyance had paid Seb’s tuition, got him a stethoscope with his initials engraved in it. SW, even though it had been a long time since either of them had used the name White.

As the party started to die down and people began to leave, Robert beckoned Seb to follow him and Aaron outside.

“Everything alright dads?”

“Everything is perfect.” Robert assured him. “Your dad and I just have one more present for you.”

“But wasn’t the party the present? And the coat?”

“No the coat is all your brother and sisters' doing.” Aaron said and handed him a box the size of a paving stone.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.” Robert pushed.

Seb crouched down and put the box on the ground as he tore the paper off and opened it. Inside there was some kind of plaque covered in paper to protect it.

“What? Dads… this is amazing.” Seb said as he removed the paper and lifted the plaque from the box to get a better look.

“ _Sebastian Sugden-Dingle Veterinarian Surgeon_ ”


End file.
